A Sweet Blast From The Past
by klcm
Summary: Hotch and Rossi take a trip down memory lane... Candy land Challenge for Chit Chat at authors corner.


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing...**

This is my entry for Round Four of ilovetvalot's Fanfic Challenge 2010, the Candy land Challenge. My **Assigned Pairing:** Hotch/Rossi, **my candy prompt**: Sweet Milk

_**A/N:**_ _Biggest challenge of my fanfic life, me thinks, I never tend to write Rossi or Hotch because I never feel like I can capture them... so let's keep our fingers crossed here and hope I manage it at least to some degree... It's take me ages to write but it's done! _

_Hope you enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Sweet Blast From The Past -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Trust Garcia, is all I'm going to say on the matter." Rossi said as he followed Hotch into his office.

Hotch to let out a laugh as he went to his desk, throwing down a bowed brightly coloured box. "If anyone's going to do something like this, it's Garcia."

Rossi agreed as he took a seat in one of the office chairs and looked at the box that now sat between him and Hotch. "What do you reckon she made us that required us to share unlike the others?"

Hotch plucked the little folded paper. "Let's see what our resident tech has to enlighten us with." He said as he relaxed back and unfolded the paper. "There's nothing a little bit of sweet milk treats won't help fight. Happy Halloween Men," He read and he looked up at Rossi.

"Well this just got a whole lot more interesting." He said and sat forward. "Who's opening?"

"Knock yourself out Dave." Hotch said as he remained sitting back, looking on.

Rossi picked the orange box up and carefully undid its yellow ribbon, letting it fall to the desk top and then he put the box down and lifted the lid. "Well, well, well, this sure does bring back memories."

"Is that homemade fudge?"

"Halloween, homemade fudge by the looks of it," Rossi observed and took a bit, he had to laugh. "Complete with googly eyes."

"Wow that woman never ceases to amaze me." Hotch commented as he grabbed a bit of the fudge, took the eyes off and took a bit, he moaned in pleasure as the flavour invaded his taste buds. "Now that reminds me of when I was little."

"I can't imagine you little." Rossi said as he followed suit and ate the whole thing home, groaning in the same contentment. "This reminds me of when I was about 7, my mum would cook up Halloween food, and the fudge was always the best, and we'd always get some in our bags before going out trick or treating, just to make it look like we'd gotten more than the other kids."

Hotch laughed at that. "Our next door neighbour, really old lady, used to cook up some and give to the neighbourhood kids, it was just that the stuff she made at Halloween was so much better than any other time of the year."

"Halloween candy always is better." Rossi added as he picked another bit. "I have to hand it to her, she makes some mean fudge does our tech."

"She's a dark horse is Garcia." Hotch applauded satisfied, his hand reaching for another bit of the candy, pulling the eyes off and then eating it whole. "She's got a lot of hidden talents."

"I want to know how she knew we'd like this though..." Rossi asked as he heard a cube of fudge up. "I mean, if she gave us this, what did the others get?"

"She knows us the best; she's got an inner profiler in her." Hotch told him and lavished the taste in his mouth, "God, I used to love this taste, I don't even remember when Mrs Henley died, it just all sort of phased out one day."

"My mother decided it was bad for me." Rossi said and proved he'd missed it by pulling the box closer to eat more. "As an adult I couldn't agree more, but when I was little I thought it was the most unfair thing ever."

"Worse than going to church?"

"Touche." Rossi told him and smirked, "worse than church."

"Ouch, that is just bad." Hotch said grabbing the box and getting some, "I might save some and share with Jack, give him a taste of real childhood candies."

"That's if there's any left by the time his father arrives home." Rossi joked and Hotch agreed by taking another cube, they were finding these as addictive as they had when they were little. "You know I remember we used to sing a rhyme whenever we ate sweet milk fudge, was never allowed to sing it in the house mind you, God help me if I did."

"Milk, Milk, Lemonade?" Hotch started knowingly, just from the fudge in front of them he had some idea what had kick started. Rossi was already chuckling as he nodded his head in both agreement and disbelief that they both knew it.

"Round the corner fudge is made..." Rossi finished and then both of them sang the rest.

"Stick your finger up the hole...Out comes a chocolate Tootsie roll." The pair laughed at the memory, a loud, echoing manly laugh from the pair of them filled the air in resonance.

"Yeah Jack definitely doesn't know that one and I think I'll keep him from knowing it." Hotch commented laughing hard, sitting up some to calm a little. "My brother sang it in front of my mom once, and I got his candy."

"Yeah, I just knew never to take on Mamma Rossi with something like that!" Rossi added laughing. "How about this one?" He asked, and coughed, getting his baritone voice ready, "Excuse me for that burp, it wasn't very smart, but if it'd come out the other end, it would have been a fart."

Hotch near enough choked on his drink at that, "Yeah my dad taught me that one."

That made Rossi laugh, "Yeah my mom actually taught me that, possibly the funniest thing she's ever taught me."

"How about…" Hotch thought for a moment, "Fudge, fudge call the judge, Mama's gonna have a baby, Wrap it toilet paper, Send it down the escalator, What's it gonna be? A boy, a girl, twins or triplets?

"A boy, a girl, twins or triplets? A boy, a girl, twins or triplets?" Rossi helped finished and the pair chuckled, it was almost like all the pent up, childhood, playground fun was coming out as a result of the fudge Garcia had given.

"Well that's not quite the effect I thought I'd get." Garcia's voice came from the door and both men jumped out of their relaxed positions to look at her, and she just giggled. "Oh no! Boss men, continue, really, you looked like you were having fun."

Penelope left with a smirk, what she had just witnessed was exactly what she wanted.

Both the oldest of the team got back in tune with what made them the men they were to date.

Her work was done for another day.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Sweet Blast From The Past -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Ta Da! My first Hotch – Rossi fic... who knows might not be the last, but we'll just have to see eh? _

_Lemme know what you thought =)_


End file.
